An acoustic transducer is a device to generate or detect an acoustic signal which travels in a media, and is a critical component in an offshore exploring system (hydrophone) and micro-machined ultrasonic transducers (pMUT and cMUT). An acoustic transducer must have a good frequency response performance and a low noise performance. Furthermore, an offshore exploring system requires the embedded hydrophone to have a large storage depth, normally >200 m to prevent the device from breaking if the system goes into deep water accidentally. Also, this membrane based acoustic transducer must survive shock vibration.
However, conventional transducers have a small storage depth (normally <50 m) without a rigid package. Therefore, a special package is needed so as to achieve a large storage depth. Furthermore, conventional transducers will break once the transducers suffer from shock vibration.